lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Anthony Cooper
| Episodenanzahl=6 | Name=Anthony Cooper | Alias=Tom Sawyer Adam Seward Paul Ted MacLaren Louis Jackson „Der Mann aus Tallahassee“ | Status=verstorben | Alter= | Geburtsdatum=ca. 1924 | Sterbedatum=2004 | Herkunft=Tustin, Kalifornien, USA | Beruf=Hochstapler | Link=Lockes Vater | Familie=Emily Locke - Ex-Frau Johnathan Locke - Sohn | Darsteller=Kevin Tighe | Synchronsprecher=Otto Mellies | Extra='Seitwärtsblenden' }} Anthony Cooper ist John Lockes biologischer Vater. Für eines seiner Betrugsvorhaben verwendet er den Decknamen Adam Seward. Gegenüber Sawyer erklärt er, dass er unter anderem auch die Namen Tom Sawyer, Ted MacLaren, Louis Jackson und Paul verwendet hat. Er gibt selber zu, dass er ein Betrüger ist. Als "Tom Sawyer" verführt er die Mutter von James Ford und benutzt sie, um an das Geld von ihr und ihrem Mann zu kommen. Dies führt dazu, dass Sawyers Vater seine Frau und danach sich selbst erschießt. James nimmt daraufhin den Namen "Sawyer" an und nimmt es sich zum Ziel, seinen Namensgeber aufzuspüren. Cooper wird von Sawyer auf der Insel getötet. Vor der Insel Emily Annabeth Locke wird im Alter von 15 Jahren von Anthony Cooper geschwängert. Lockes Großmutter erwähnt, dass der Mann, mit dem sich Emily trifft doppelt so alt ist. Wenn dies zutrifft und wörtlich zu nehmen ist, muss Anthony im Jahr 1924 geboren worden und zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes 80 Jahre alt sein. In seinem früheren Leben betrügt Cooper unter dem Namen Tom Sawyer eine Frau namens Mary Ford um 38.000$. Dieser Betrug führt dazu, dass ihr Mann sie und dann sich selbst erschießt. Der Sohn der beiden, James Ford nimmt es sich daraufhin zum Ziel, den Betrüger aufzuspüren und Rache zu üben. Kurz nach dem Vorfall schreibt er einen Brief und schwört, dass er den Betrüger zwingen wird, ihn laut vorzulesen, bevor er ihn umbringt. und Cooper kurz vor der Transplantation]] Als John Locke seinen Vater zum ersten Mal trifft ist dieser in einer Dialysebehandlung und benötigt eine neue Niere. Anthony nähert sich Locke an indem er ihn mit zur Jagd nimmt. Locke erklärt sich bereit, seinem Vater eine seiner Nieren zu spenden. Unmittelbar nach dem Eingriff findet Locke heraus, dass Cooper das Krankenhaus bereits wieder verlassen hat. Lockes Mutter gibt zu, dass sie mit Cooper zusammengearbeitet hat, um Locke dazu zu bringen, eine seiner Nieren zu spenden. Locke schafft es, Coopers neues Haus zu finden, nachdem dieser umgezogen ist, um vor Locke zu fliehen. Er wartet nahezu jeden Tag in seinem Auto vor dem Haus auf Cooper. Irgendwann steigt Cooper zu ihm ins Auto und erklärt Locke, dass er weiß, dass er ihn verfolgt und dass er will, dass es aufhört. Er erklärt, dass Locke nicht mehr erwünscht ist. Helen kann Locke schließlich davon überzeugen, von seinem Vater abzulassen, was dazu führt, dass der Kontakt zwischen den beiden für eine Weile unterbrochen wird. Einige Zeit später täuscht Cooper seinen eigenen Tod vor, um der Verfolgung durch Jimmy Bane zu entgehen, den er um 700.000$ betrogen hat. Er folgt Locke in einem weißen Auto durch die Stadt, bis dieser herausfindet, dass Cooper darin sitzt. Er bittet Locke, das Geld aus einem Schließfach zu holen und bietet ihm einen Anteil in höhe von 200.000$. Locke erklärt sich dazu bereit und trifft sich mit ihm in einem örtlichen Motel, um ihm das Geld zu übergeben. Cooper bietet Locke seinen Anteil an, aber dieser lehnt ab. Als Cooper gehen will, steht Helen plötzlich in der Tür. Sie fragt, ob er Lockes Vater ist und gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige. Nachdem er weg ist, macht Locke Helen einen Antrag, den sie jedoch unter Tränen ablehnt. konfrontiert]] Einige Jahre später gerät Locke erneut in ein Betrugsvorhaben von Anthony Cooper. Unter dem Namen "Adam Seward" versucht er, Mrs. Talbot zu heiraten, um ihr Geld zu stehlen. Ihr Sohn Peter Talbot entwickelt jedoch einen Verdacht und stellt einige Nachforschungen an. Durch den Eintrag über die Nierenspende in der Krankenakte spürt er Locke auf und stellt ihm einige Fragen. Locke konfrontiert seinen Vater kurz darauf in einem Blumengeschäft und verlangt, dass er die Hochzeit absagt. Kurze Zeit später stirbt Peter Talbot plötzlich und mysteriös. Locke begibt sich in Coopers Apartment um ihn erneut zu konfrontieren. Anthony erklärt, dass er ein Betrüger und kein Mörder ist und nichts damit zu tun hat. Er bietet Locke an, Mrs. Talbot anzurufen, um sich bestätigen zu lassen, dass die Hochzeit nicht stattfindet. Als Locke sich zum Telefon hin umdreht, rennt Cooper plötzlich auf ihn zu und schleudert ihn durch das Fenster. Locke fällt aus dem achten Stockwerk und bricht sich die Wirbelsäule, weshalb er an den Rollstuhl gefesselt ist. Coopers Handlungen sprechen dafür, dass er der Mörder von Peter Talbot ist. Es wird vermutet, dass Cooper nach Mexiko geflohen und dort untergetaucht ist. Nach seiner eigenen Aussage hat er zusammen mit dem Rest der Welt von dem Absturz von Flug 815 gehört und ist davon ausgegangen, dass Locke zusammen mit den anderen Passagieren gestorben ist. Kurz darauf gerät er in Tallahassee in einen Autounfall: Er fährt den Interstate 10 entlang, als jemand von hinten auf seinen Wagen auffährt, was dazu führt, dass er mit 70 Meilen pro Stunde mit der Leitplanke kollidiert. Er erinnert sich daran, dass er in einen Krankenwagen verfrachtet wird und dass ihn einer der Sanitäter anlächelt, als er eine Injektion bekommt. Danach kommt er gefesselt und geknebelt auf der Insel wieder zu sich. Auf der Insel Als Locke die Baracken erreicht, erzählt Ben ihm von einer „magischen Kiste“ auf der Insel, die Wünsche erfüllt und fragt Locke später, ob er wissen will, was Ben darin gefunden hat. Dann öffnet er in einem Keller eine Tür, hinter der Anthony Cooper gefesselt und geknebelt auf einem Stuhl sitzt. Zuvor hat Ben ihn als „den Mann aus Tallahassee“ bezeichnet. Locke will wissen, wie er auf die Insel gekommen ist, aber Ben sagt ihm, dass er Cooper selbst fragen soll. Als Locke den Knebel löst, beißt Cooper ihn in die Hand und schreit: „''Weißt du es nicht, John? Weißt du wirklich nicht, wo wir sind?“ Cooper wird von den Anderen mitgenommen, als diese die Baracken verlassen. Während sie ein Nachtlager errichten, wird er an eine Steinsäule gefesselt. Ben informiert Locke darüber, dass er kein vollwertiges Mitglied der Gruppe sein kann, solange er sich nicht von seiner Vergangenheit lossagt - indem er Cooper umbringt. Als Locke zögert, macht Cooper sich über ihn lustig und meint, dass er nur „''seinen Dad wiederhaben“ will. Kurz danach bauen die Anderen ihr Lager wieder ab und ziehen weiter, während Locke und Cooper zurückgelassen werden. Ben erklärt Locke, dass sie eine Spur legen werden, der er aber nicht folgen sollte, solange er nicht die Leiche seines Vaters mitbringt. tötet Cooper. ]] Nachdem Locke eine Akte von Richard Alpert erhalten hat, bringt er Cooper zur Black Rock. Dann führt er Sawyer ebenfalls dorthin, indem er behauptet, dass er Ben dort gefangen hält. Locke sperrt Sawyer und Cooper gemeinsam in die Brigg des Schiffs und wartet dann. Cooper erzählt Sawyer davon, wie er auf die Insel gelangt ist und erklärt Naomi Dorrits Aussage darüber, dass das Wrack von Flug 815 gefunden wurde und dass es keine Überlebenden gibt. Außerdem stellt er eine Theorie auf, dass die Insel die Hölle ist. Dann enthüllt er unwissentlich seine Verbindung zu Sawyer, der ihm daraufhin den Brief gibt, den er als Kind geschrieben hat und verlangt, dass Cooper ihn vorliest. Als Cooper sich über Sawyer lustig macht und den Brief zerreisst, erwürgt Sawyer ihn mit einer Kette. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Cooper kam insgesamt in 6 Episoden vor. * Die Nummer von Coopers Apartment ist #3801. * Anthony Cooper ist die zweite von drei Personen, die Sawyer bis zum Ende der dritten Staffel umbringt. Bei der ersten Person handelt es sich um einen namenlosen Anderen und bei der dritten um Tom. * In ist dieses Bild in Coopers Apartment zu sehen. * Obwohl er auch für eine gewisse Zeit auf der Insel lebt, hat er lebend nur Auftritte in Episoden, in deren Mittelpunkt Locke steht. * Im Bonusmaterial der DVDs der 3. Staffel bestätigen die Produzenten, dass Cooper tatsächlich von den Anderen auf die Insel gebracht wurden. Der Autounfall wurde von ihnen inszeniert. * Folgende Decknamen, die von Cooper benutzt werden, sind bisher bekannt: ** Tom Sawyer ** Adam Seward ** Ted MacLaren ** Louis Jackson ** Paul * Aus den Namen "Anthony Cooper, Adam Seward" kann man das Anagramm "Sawyer, the con man, a poor dad" ("Sawyer, der Betrüger, ein schlechter Vater") bilden. Kulturelle Referenzen * Der Name Anthony Cooper könnte ein Bezug auf den Ersten oder den Dritten Earl von Shaftsbury sein. Der Erste Earl war ein Führer der frühen englischen Whig-Partei und hatte Einfluss auf den Philosophen John Locke. (Siehe auch: Philosophie) * Der Deckname Sawyer könnte von einem Charakter von Mark Twain stammen. Cooper erklärt, dass er ihn gewählt hat, weil "Huck Finn" bereits vergeben war. Huck Finn ist ein weitere Charakter von Mark Twain. Bei den jeweiligen Büchern handelt es sich um "Die Abenteuer des Tom Sawyer" (1876) und "Die Abenteuer des Huckleberry Finn" (1884). * Ein Song der kanadischen Rockband "Rush" trägt den Titel "Tom Sawyer". * Ein Song der deutschen Band "Rage" (erlangte zuletzt Popularität durch das Erreichen des 3. Platzes beim "Bundesvision Songcontest") trägt ebenfalls den Titel "Tom Sawyer". Ein weiteres und aktuelleres Lied der Band ist mit "Lord of the Flies" betitelt. * "Cooper" könnte ein Bezug auf den Entführer D.B. Cooper sein, der 1971 durch einen Fallschirmsprung mit 200.000$ aus einem Flugzeug entkommen ist. Dies ist auch der Betrag, den Cooper Locke für seine Hilfe anbietet. Literarische Methoden * Coopers mysteriöses Auftauchen auf der Insel bleibt zunächst gänzlich unerklärt und ist daher ein Mindfuck sowohl für Locke als auch für die Zuschauer. * Dadurch, dass Cooper Locke um eine Niere betrogen hat, konnte Locke den Hinterhalt von Ben in überleben. Wenn er an der Stelle, an der ihn die Kugel getroffen hat, noch eine Niere gehabt hätte, wäre die Verletzung tödlich gewesen. Offene Fragen * Was geschieht zwischen dem Autounfall und seiner Ankunft auf der Insel? * Hat er noch mit anderen Überlebenden eine Verbindung? * Ist Anthony Cooper sein wahrer Name? * Was haben die Anderen mit seiner Leiche gemacht, nachdem Locke sie zu ihnen gebracht hat? * Wie genau wurde er auf die Insel gebracht? * Muss er aus einem anderen Grund sterben? * Hat er Peter Talbot umgebracht? en:Anthony Cooper es:Anthony Cooper fr:Anthony Cooper it:Anthony Cooper nl:Anthony Cooper pl:Anthony Cooper pt:Anthony Cooper ru:Энтони Купер C Cooper, Anthony Cooper, Anthony Cooper, Anthony C Kategorie:Charaktere aus Sawyers Rückblenden Kategorie:Ehemänner Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 3